Soviet Commander (Red Alert 2)
An extremely talented officer of the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster, this commander served the Soviet Union and the World Socialist Alliance as well during both conflicts. Little is known of his life, as almost all information about him is a state secret of the USSR. It is rumoured that Zofia is attracted to him. Planetcnc's Red Alert Story provides his name as Yershenko, but there is no official evidence. Third World War, first iteration From the onset of the Third World War, the Commander led his troops bravely and intelligently; scoring critical strikes to American operations in Washington, D.C., before joining with General Vladimir for a joint assault on the coast of Florida which he sent his best Dreadnought. Yuri began to take an interest in the Commander's progress, assisting him during an attack on New York City, and suggesting to Premier Romanov that the Commander has given the responsibility to defend Vladivostok from a strike by the Korean Navy and get homeland security on time. The Commander then assaulted Paris, capturing the Eiffel Tower in France which the European Council aided themselves instead to the USA. Then he assaulted Pearl Harbor, though an opposing Commander saved the facility from destruction. The Commander also played an important role in capturing Vladimir after two victories, one in Russia and the other, in the USA. However, the Commander's efforts were all for nothing. Even as he was defeating his enemy overseas, the Allies managed to use a Chronosphere to send in troops and capture Moscow, thus ending the war as of the Soviet Commander's victory in brainwashing the US President in Texas. After the Commander's successful assaults on Pearl Harbor and capturing the traitor Vladimir in the White House, Yuri managed to "congratulate" to him for his success in Moscow. However when was shown that Yuri is the traitor who assassinated Romanov, the avenging Commander did a brutal assault on the Kremlin and executed Yuri.Red Alert 2 Red Revolution Mission Later, he finally dealt with the rest of the Allied forces which were futily defending the fully operational version of the Chronosphere in Alaska. The Chronosphere itself, he destroyed it with the Nuclear Missile.Red Alert 2 Polar Storm Mission Finally the Commander became the Premier of the Soviet Union as an unlimited ruler of the world. However Yuri still was there... somewhere inside his mind... Third World War, second iteration Following the Soviet defeat in Moscow, the Commander, alongside his intelligence officer Zofia, was one of the few Soviet officers that was not imprisoned by the Allies. However, with Yuri's world domination bid, a new opportunity for Soviet supremacy arrived; as the Commander was briefed upon the Allies' Time Machine in San Francisco, and set out to capture it. Though successful in capturing the device, the Soviet forces accidentally used too much power; and the time machine initially sent them back over 60 million years. Defending the machine from vicious dinosaurs, the Commander managed to warp back to the target destination, during Great World War III. With this new opportunity, Romanov was able to order the commander to lead the attack on Einstein's lab in Germany, which failed in the original timeline; but thanks to the commander's brilliance, succeeded in breaching the defenses and destroying the Chronosphere, guaranteeing Soviet victory. Then, the Commander went to London, where after breaking the mind-control, Yuri had done on an Allied base, assaulted Yuri's base. Of particular note, the Allied special forces agent Tanya and Soviet hero Boris cooperated in destroying Yuri's forces after the Soviet Commander went back to England as of Romanov's briefing. The next stop was Morocco, where Romanov's plane had been shot down. The Commander rescued Premier Romanov and extracted him safely, despite Yuri's attacks. The Commander then followed Yuri to an uncharted Pacific Island; destroying the base Yuri had constructed; but the madman had already completed his goal of building a spacecraft and beginning construction of a Moon base. The commander managed to secure a spacecraft of his own, and Soviet cosmonauts and other vehicles and infantry with rebreathers managed to destroy Yuri's base once again, leaving Yuri with just his castle in Transylvania. The Transylvanian base Yuri had built was surrounded by Allied and Soviet bases; however, the soldiers within them had fallen prey to Yuri's mind control. The Commander's army held fast against combined strikes from Allied, Soviet, and Yuri's forces. Eventually destroying the mind control technology of two Psychic Beacons, the Commander freed the Allied and Soviet armies and destroyed the castle. Yuri attempted to escape, however, Zofia interfered and sent him back to the time of the dinosaurs; thus ending his reign. The world was safe for the now global Soviet Empire, thanks to the commander... References Category:Red Alert 2 Characters Category:Soviet Characters